(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device, and in particular, to a safety device of a juice extractor, which improves the safety of operating the juice extractor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional juice extractor comprising a base seat 1 and a cup body 2. A micro switch 134 operates the motor 112, and a press switch 113 is located at the lower side of a rib post 111. When the press switch 113 is depressed, current passes through the motor and the juice extractor is in operation. Referring to FIG. 3, a press rod 13 is depressed by the protruded rim 21 of the cup body 2. When the press rod 13 has not been depressed to touch the micro switch 134, the depression of the press switch 113 will not cause the motor 112 to operate. Thus, the feature provides a safety to the juice extractor. However, as shown in FIG. 4, before cup body 2 touches the holding seat 121 the recessed face at the inner side of the wall body 111 is a recess and thus the press shaft 13 is a protruded structure and if the finger of the user is at the holding seat 121 and the press shaft 13 is depressed. The motor 112 will drive the blade 122 to rotate and it may injure the user accidentally.